The Sandman
by Dreydan
Summary: A new character in Twisted Metal: Black tells his story. Review please. This is my first story so be rough so I can get better quickly and tell me what you did and did not like about it.
1. The Sandman (Orignal Version)

Beginning  
  
Every morning I still wake up screaming.  
  
I can't tell you my name because it isn't mine anymore. Just call me Sandman.  
  
I looked around my cell. My cell in Blackfield Asylum. The absolute horror that had become my life, my dreams are my only retribution. When I was young I was ugly, fat, pitiful, weak and disloyal to all those around me, then I got the chance to become what I always dreamed I'd be. My doctor diagnosed it severe depression. My uncle was obviously insane. Even more so after the accident that scarred his face forever. My Uncle. My Aunt Cathy always wanted children. After my parent's died in the plane crash she took me in. My Uncle married her for her vast wealth and power; he did not want children to interfere with his plans. My Aunt loved me like a son. My Uncle flinched in disgust at the sight of me. My Aunt taught me something that changed my life forever. She taught me how to control my dreams. In my dreams I was a tall handsome knight saving those from harm's way and being the perfect hero. As I continued to use this power my outward appearance changed. It became what it was in my dreams. Girls threw themselves out me, and I cared for so few. My life was perfect. One day after school, I trudged home after making out with my latest girlfriend. When I stepped into what had become my home I knew something was wrong. Usually I could feel my Aunt Cathy's living dreams bustling with hope and life, hoping that someday Uncle would love her. "Aunt Cathy" I called out. There was no answer. My Aunt Cathy was dead.  
  
Now I sit alone. My wonderful dreams became Dr. Seuss' worst nightmare. I had grown pale, raven haired, and thin. Like I was in my dreams Then he came in, his name was Calypso. He ran a competition. The car he gave me resembled the twisted chariot of my dreams. He offered me a chance to avenge my Aunt Cathy.  
  
How could I refuse?  
  
Middle  
  
Minion was fodder. After his car blazed in a beautiful inferno I laid back my head and slept. And dreamed.  
  
I was seventeen. A lady's man. An honor roll student. Then my life changed. I stepped into what had become my home. "Aunt Cathy." I called out there was no answer. I stepped into her bedroom. There I saw her. Beautiful, perfect Aunt Cathy. Her pout lips were locked into a silent scream. Her eyes were rolled back, the life behind them. gone. Her red hair clashed with the dark blood that soaked her mattress. Then I saw my Uncle. Standing victoriously over her corpse, a butcher's knife clasped in his hand. He turned his eyes on me. I was expecting him to panic. An eyewitness was not something he wanted. Instead he smiled. He threw the knife into my Aunt Cathy's chest.then he laughed. He laughed at me. I lunged out to attack him but before I could do anything he had me pinned to the ground. His mouth opened wide and I saw a great red light. I felt a great hurl of pain rush through my body. Every bone, every blood vain screamed in terror. When I awoke I found myself mysteriously alive and perplexed. I tried to remember the past hours. But I could only remember my Aunt Cathy being murdered, by Uncle. Uncle? Then it hit me, I could not remember his face, what he looked, how tall he was, he good as didn't exist. My heart pounded. I couldn't even remember his name. It took me moments to decide what to do. I would find my Uncle and kill him.  
  
  
  
End  
  
The Warhawk burst into flames. My chariot came to a stop I watched as the plane plummeted to the ground. When I was sure it was gone I found Calypso. Calypso sat in his twisted throne of dismantled cars. "Where's my Uncle." I demanded. I was ready to kill him. I took the knife out of my boot. The same knife my Uncle used to kill my Aunt Cathy. Calypso smiled. His mouth dropped below his neck. A shining red light shot across my eyes. I could feel every cell in my body rejoice in the memories that it reabsorbed. Then I remembered his face. I remembered his name. My.Uncle."Calypso." I spoke the last part. His mouth dropped wide open again. And once again I found myself in my cell. My hell. My perfect nightmare.  
  
Then I knew what to do. Calypso never knew the extent of my power. I could not only control my dreams. But the dreams of those around me. Ever since that fateful night. Calypso has not had a night's sleep without my perfect nightmare's to haunt him. A strange satisfaction spread out through my body. For the first night in years I dreamed sweet dreams of Calypso's eternal torment.  
  
I am the Sandman. 


	2. The Sandman (New Cut)

The Sandman (New Cut)  
  
---Beginning---  
  
Every morning I still wake up screaming.  
  
I can't tell you my name because it isn't mine anymore. Just call me Sandman.  
  
I looked around my home, my cell. Blackfield Asylum within my maximum- security cell. The absolute horror that had become my life, my dreams are my only retribution from this even crueler reality.  
  
By any woman's standards I'm considered handsome. My somewhat grotesque mind is hidden behind this attractive shell. However I wasn't always what I am now. When I was young I was ugly, fat, pitiful, weak and disloyal to all those around me, sadly it took my parents death to become what I always dreamed I'd be. My "doctor" diagnosed it severe depression. He blamed it upon my surroundings. My uncle was obviously insane. Even more so after the accident that scarred his face forever. My Aunt Cathy was a gorgeous woman whom deserved so much better than my uncle. She was a red-haired beauty, almond shaped eyes, a tall slender figure and the voce of an angel. After my parent's died in the plane crash she took me in, she had always wanted children so she treated me as her son.  
  
I soon saw that my Uncle had married her for her vast wealth and power; he did not want children to interfere with his plans. While my Aunt continued loved me like her own child. My Uncle flinched in disgust at the sight of me.  
  
My Aunt taught me something that changed my life forever. She taught me how to control my dreams. It is a unique ability, it effects exactly who you are and the way you think. It can change you completely in a matter of months. In my dreams I was a tall handsome knight saving those from harm's way and being the perfect hero. As I continued to use this power my outward appearance changed.  
  
I became what it was in my dreams. Hormone struck teenage girls threw themselves at me, and I cared for so few. My life was perfect. I had everything any fifteen year-old wanted.  
  
Two years after my transformation as six since I was given to my Aunt Cathy everything was destroyed. One day after school, it all changed. I trudged home after making out with my latest girlfriend. When I stepped into what had become my home I knew something was wrong. Usually I could feel my Aunt Cathy's living dreams bustling with hope and life, hoping that someday Uncle would love her. "Aunt Cathy" I called out. There was no answer. My Aunt Cathy was dead.  
  
Now I sit alone. My wonderful dreams became Dr. Seuss' worst nightmare. I had grown pale, raven haired, and thin. What I had sculpted myself to be in my dreams. Then he came, his name was Calypso. He ran a competition. The car he gave me resembled the twisted chariot of my dreams. The gargoyles of my mind pulled the twisted mechanic monstrosity. A twisted frame of black and blue steel. A throne of charcoal sat in the driver seat with the two chains that acted as reins, it was perfect.  
  
I asked him what was the catch. "No catch" he replied.  
  
He offered me a chance to avenge my Aunt Cathy.  
  
How could I refuse?  
  
---Middle---  
  
Minion was fodder. After his car blazed in a beautiful inferno I laid back my head and slept. And dreamed.  
  
I was seventeen. A lady's man. An honor roll student. Then my life changed.  
  
I stepped into what had become my home. "Aunt Cathy." I called out there was no answer. I stepped into her bedroom. There I saw her. Beautiful, perfect Aunt Cathy. Her pout lips were locked into a silent scream. Her eyes were rolled back, the life behind them. Gone. Her red hair clashed with the dark blood that soaked her mattress.  
  
Then I saw my Uncle. Standing victoriously over her corpse, a butcher's knife clasped in his hand. A vicious twisted, victorious smile spread across his face. He turned his eyes on me. I was expecting him to panic. An eyewitness was not something he wanted. Instead he smiled. He threw the knife into my Aunt Cathy's chest, and then he laughed. He laughed at me he laughed at Aunt Cathy. I could feel my rage and anger boil beneath my skin. My uncle still laughed maniacally. I grabbed the knife protruding out of my Aunt's chest then lunged out to attack him, but before I could do anything he had me pinned to the ground. His mouth opened wide and I saw a great red light. I felt a great hurl of pain rush through my body. Every bone, every blood vein screamed in pain, a thousand white hot knives could not had simulated the pain.  
  
When I awoke I found myself mysteriously alive and perplexed. I tried to remember the past hours. But I could only remember my Aunt Cathy being murdered, my Uncle. Uncle? Then it hit me, I could not remember his face, what he looked like, how tall he was, he was as good as nonexistent. My heart pounded. I couldn't even remember his name. It took me mere moments to decide what to do. I would find my Uncle and kill him.  
  
The police came, al they saw was me standing over my Aunt Cathy with a knife and a wild tale of Uncle I couldn't remember  
  
  
  
End  
  
The Warhawk burst into flames. My chariot came to a stop I watched as the plane plummeted to the ground. When I was sure it was gone I found Calypso. Calypso sat in his twisted throne of dismantled cars. "Where's my Uncle." I demanded. I was ready to kill him. I took the knife out of my boot. The same knife my Uncle used to kill my Aunt Cathy. Calypso smiled. His mouth dropped below his neck. A shining red light shot across my eyes. I could feel every cell in my body rejoice in the memories that it reabsorbed. Then I remembered his face. I remembered his name.  
  
My.  
  
Uncle.  
  
"Calypso." I spoke the last part. His mouth dropped wide open again. Once again I found myself in my cell. My hell. My perfect nightmare.  
  
Then I knew what to do. Calypso never knew the extent of my power. I could not only control my dreams, but the dreams of those around me. Ever since the night of our last meeting, my Uncle Calypso has not had a night's sleep, without my perfect nightmare's to haunt him. For the first time in years a strange satisfaction spread out through my body. And for the first night in since my Aunt Cathy's murder I dreamed sweet dreams of Calypso's eternal torment.  
  
I am the Sandman.  
  
Hoped you like this New Cut.  
  
Next week The Sandman will appear in an original story of the next Twisted Metal tournament where he will share a special relationship with one of the cast members.  
  
Who would you like to see him interact with? 


End file.
